Hvitur
Hvitur was a pale, moon-silver, male IceWing with deep, arctic blue eyes . Being a member of the Talons of Peace, he was a dragon who really believed in and held hope for a positive outcome of the Dragonet Prophecy. He was also supposed to be one of the Guardians of the Dragonets, but unfortunately he was caught on his way back to their secret cave and was brutally killed by Burn, who shredded his wing membranes and then stabbed him with her poisonous tail barb, soon after throwing him and the prophesied SkyWing egg over the edge if the cliff, before he could return to the secret cave under the mountain in the SkyWings' territory. Biography Pre-Series Hvitur, along with Kestrel, Webs, Dune, and Asha, was charged with the task to find and bring the Dragonets of Destiny's eggs to the caves under the mountain, along with the duty to protect and raise them for the task of fulfilling the prophecy Morrowseer made. Unfortunately, Hvitur died trying to deliver the SkyWing egg (Which he stole), and Asha died of her wounds shortly after delivering Clay's egg. ''The Dragonet Prophecy In the prologue, during the Talons of Peace's quest to steal the dragonets' eggs, Hvitur was sent to retrieve the SkyWing egg. He broke into the SkyWing Palace to steal the prophesied "largest egg on the mountain high." Unfortunately, on the way out, Burn and two of her guards pursued him, knowing it was the dragon Scarlet had warned Burn about. Burn ordered the two soldiers to bind scorching hot chains around Hvitur's jaws, preventing him from using his frostbreath. During that time, she carelessly played with the SkyWing egg while watching Hvitur plead desperately for its safety. This proved his faith in the prophecy, as well as his willingness to do whatever must be done to make it come true. Annoyed and angry, Burn dramatically dropped the egg over the cliff, pretending it slipped through her talons, and proceeded to torment him, saying that even if the dragonets ''do save the world, it would be far too late for him. She shredded Hvitur's wings after the IceWing desperately tried to leap after the egg. She then stabbed him in the back of the skull with her venom-tipped tail, before flinging him off the cliff. His screams stopped long before he hit the ground. Some time later, Kestrel found Hvitur's corpse at the bottom of the cliff, along with a few fragments of the shattered SkyWing egg. She entered the cave to tell Webs the news, and he informed her that Asha had died as well. Kestrel then stated that she should have gone to the SkyWing Palace to steal the egg herself, instead of sending Hvitur. Webs then said that he would get an egg somewhere else to replace the broken SkyWing egg. He ended up going to the rainforest to steal a RainWing egg without the RainWings even noticing. Kestrel said that it was a horrible idea, but Webs replied, saying that they had to do something about the prophecy. He also said that in eight years, the Talons of Peace would come looking for the five dragonets. It ended with Webs saying that the prophecy had said five dragonets and that they were going to make it come true, whatever it took. ''Escaping Peril In the prologue, Queen Scarlet mentioned that an IceWing thief broke into the palace and stole an egg, but was then killed by Burn. Though not mentioned by name, the scenario perfectly matches that of Hvitur's death. It was probably him that she was talking about. Personality Hvitur seems to be a dragon similar to Asha; one that believes in the goodness of dragons and has great faith in the prophecy coming true. He dislikes violence, and sees the war as unnecessary bloodshed. The other guardians seemed to rely on Hvitur and Asha to rear the dragonets as children, with Dune and Kestrel as only trainers, and Webs as their teacher. Quotes ''"The dragonets are coming, whether you like it or not, and they will choose who the next SandWing queen should be." "You wouldn't. No one would harm a dragon egg." "You're a monster! We'll never give up. The dragonets - the dragonets will come and stop this war." Trivia *''Hvitur'' means "white" in Icelandic. It is also a type of horse native to Iceland. *Due to Hvitur's attitude towards the prophecy, he most likely would have been a parenting figure to the dragonets of destiny, along with Asha. However, it is unknown if he would have been more judgmental thanks to being an IceWing. *Hvitur was the first dragon, the first IceWing featured, as well as the first one to die in the Wings of Fire series. *Hvitur was one of the two guardians that the dragonets never met, the other being Asha the MudWing. *He is also the second guardian of the Dragonets of Destiny to die. *Hvitur is the first dragon whose death is shown in The Dragonet Prophecy. *Tui stated that the reason his name was Hvitur was that she was saving the names she liked for the characters that survived longer. *His name is pronounced hi-vee-tur. *He is the only true IceWing known to have been in the Talons of Peace, the other being Cirrus, who was merely one of Chameleon's many masks. *In the prologue of The Dragonet Prophecy, it is mentioned that he had a long body. *While most IceWings are cold, sarcastic, and sometimes snobbish, Hvitur is quite an exception, since he fiercely believed in the prophecy and fate. Another IceWing exception is Lynx. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold HviturTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Hvitur Ref.png|Colored by QueenClam EscapebyLightning.png The Hvitur Worm Fund.png .jpg|Hvitur with the SkyWing egg. Hvitur 2.png|Simplified Hvitur W.png|Hvitur by QueenClam Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.28.37 AM.png|Hvitur by QueenClam Hvitur's Death.png BURNNN.jpg|Hvitur (and Burn) by YlimE mooP The dragonet prophecy.jpg|Burn, Hvitur and the 2 sky wing soldiers Pencilhvitur.jpg Hvitar.png|Hvitur|link=http://shinyuumbreon.deviantart.com/art/Hvitar-REF-566987814 Imageof thefire.jpeg|By Sahel ImageHvitur Sneakpeek DO NOT STEAL.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-05-21 at 3.51.15 PM.png|Hvitur being attacked- QueenClam Icewing custom head fixed BELONGS TO HVITUR THE ICEWING .png|Colored by Hvitur the Icewing, Original Print by Joy Ang B73cf5be-8d3f-45a8-b53e-3c7f2dae03f2.png IceWing - Hvitur.png|Hvitur by HappyFalconQueen HviturQC.png|Hvitur by QueenClam IMG_0557.JPG|Made by Hvitur the Icewing ChibiMaker.Hvitur.jpg IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 8257774981_5795d3ba1a.jpg download (2).jpg|Hvitur Hvitur 1.png|Hvitur delivering the Skywing egg hviturbyheron.png Hvitur.jpeg|Hvitur by TytaAlba (Lin) 6543523.png|Hvitur by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Hvitur-702365277 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:DP Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Talons of Peace Category:Deceased